Hetaoni: Countdown
by Avengewholocked
Summary: So the hetalia gang are (unfortunately) back in that god-forsaken house. But this time, they're not the only people here. And what have a small group of humans got to do with them? Contains Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D Told you that I would be making a Hetaoni Fanfiction. Sorry that I haven't been updating anything, it was my birthday on Saturday and my school and personal life had been biting me in the butt. So here's my first ever Hetalia fanfiction. **

**Sorry if a few of them are OOC, this is my first time writing them. The OC's in my story are based only slightly based off myself and my group in my acting class, the only thing I share with my oc is my height, nothing else. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, ****Hidekaz Himaruya. My OC's belong to me. Also, I took inspiration from Fk306's Hetaoni fanfiction. **

_A deserted house on a mountain, about three hours away from the world meeting place._

_No one knows how long it's been there, or who used to live in it. Rumour had it that it was haunted._

"Come on guys! We're almost at the house!" a short, slender girl with her long black hair tied back in a ponytail, her scarf flowing slightly in the gentle breeze that blew in the air. She held back a chuckle at the small group, consisting of herself and five other people as they came trudging towards her, one of them muttering about 'how stupid it is to wander off while climbing a mountain'.

She laughed and playfully nudged the boy at the front of the group, whose hair was getting in their eyes and he rolled his eyes and shook his head at her antics.

"Oh, come on Jamie boy, it'll be a laugh. Anyway, we don't have rehearsals for a couple of weeks remember? It's not like we're gonna miss anything." The boy only grunted in response, and turned to the rest of the group.

"How much further, my legs are getting tired." A voice complained. Olivia turned towards the source.

"Oh come on Laura, we're about three quarters of the way there now. Look" with that, she quickly spun around and pointed towards a large building that loomed over them, her back which swung dangerously on her arm almost hitting Jamie in the stomach. "Oops." She said as Jamie yelled out in complaint.

"Looks like fun." Said a voice behind her, and she quickly spun around to see the last three members of her group behind her.

She smiled in response. "I knew you would like it, Dan Dan!" she said, quickly throwing her arms around the taller boy. A small blush came across his cheeks, but he quickly dismissed it. Their relationship was over. It had ended around five months previously, with Olivia being the one who broke it off, saying that 'There was nothing for them anymore' if they continued being in the relationship. Olivia turned towards the other two and motioned for them to come forward.

"Come on guys! We aren't gonna achieve ANYTHING if we just stand around outside all day!" And with that, they entered the house.

**So, guys. Told you I would write this fanfiction! :D Sorry that I haven't updated any of my other ones but I'm currently in the process of updating the next chapter of my avengers fanfiction, so it's all good.**

**Enjoy!**

**Wholockedforever **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni. All credits go to their rightful owners. I only own my Oc's.**

The group headed into the house, wanting to get this over with so that they could go home and never go back. They walked into the entrance hall, taking in the décor.

One of the boy's eyes widened once he saw the hall. "I'm surprised it's stayed this clean, seeing as it's apparently been abandoned for god knows how long." He murmured, picking up the attention of the girl beside him.

"I don't think it's very interesting though," she said. "Can we please go home soon?"

Olivia spun around to face her. "Come on Maria, after all we've been through to get here? We won't be here long and there isn't really any reason to turn back now. And Evan is right; it's odd that this place is so clean. I honestly thought that it would be dirtier." Olivia paused for a moment. "You know, I think I've seen this house before..." her words trailed off as she thought of a game she had seen someone do a play through of, and remembered emailing it to everyone in her group. Several looks of confusion were shot her way, causing her to explain further. "What, did you not get my emails?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I've made sure that all emails from you go into my spam folder." Evan smirked, causing Olivia to yell "WOW RUDE!" at him, and the others to hold back their amusement.

Maria was about to speak up when a sudden rustling from the kitchen made them jump. Olivia quickly leapt into Jamie's arms, causing him to buckle slightly at the sudden lump in his arms. Daniel frowned slightly, but brushed it off as Laura looked towards them and began to speak:

"I'm going to go and investigate that noise, you lot stay here." She commanded, walking towards the hallway on the right.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT'S WHY SO MANY PEOPLE GET KILLED IN HORROR MOVIES, BECAUSE THEEY SPLIT UP!" Olivia yelled at the retreating figure from her spot in Jamie's arms. He rolled his eyes and dumped her on the floor the moment Laura was out of sight, causing her to yell in protest.

Laura walked slowly down the corridor, trying her hardest to remain quiet. If anyone was still living here, she would have to explain herself to them.

The kitchen was a simple room, with a door beside a cupboard. She hurried over to investigate the door, knocking over a plate in the process.

She swore under her breath and as she bent over to pick the broken shards up, she heard the door open. She shot to her feet and tried to hide underneath the table, but she was spotted before she could slide under.

"Um….Hello?"

*Japan's POV*

"Be careful Japan!" Prussia said as Japan edged his way down towards the corridor. He gave a small smile and called back over his shoulder.

"I know. I'll just go see what happened. I'll be right back." And with that, he walked out of sight down the corridor.

He looked around as he walked, taking in every piece of the décor. He stopped and turned to the door on his right. Cautiously, he reached for the door handle and twisted it. "Locked." He muttered to himself. He wondered what he expected, seeing as the house had been abandoned for so long.

The sudden sound of swearing and a loud crash pulled him from his thoughts. He slowly unsheathed his katana and tiptoed towards the kitchen. If this place was abandoned like Italy and America had said, then why would someone be here?

As he reached for the handle, the swearing seemed to intensify. 'This person could put Italy's brother to shame' he thought as he took a cautious step into the room, his katana raised ready to spear the person if they came too close.

His eyes widened once he saw a tall girl with shoulder-length red hair try to slip under the table. He called out to the girl, wondering how exactly she had got in here, even before the allies who said that they were coming before them.

"Um… Hello?"

The girl stood up and spun around at the sound of his voice, eyes darting back and forth until they finally settled on him. "Hi" she said her polished accent audible.

'An English person,' he thought, 'England would be pleased'. He paused for a moment before attempting to speak to allow this person a chance to explain herself, seeing as she seemed jumpy and nervous.

"Um…. Have you seen my friends by any chance? There's one short girl with black hair that goes half way down her back, answers to Olivia, A tall, dark skinned, brown haired person who doesn't talk much, that's Jamie, another girl with short, blond hair, that's Maria, short, ginger haired boy, that's Evan and finally a tall, scruffy haired dude, that's Daniel. Also Olivia and Maria would be seen wherever these alcohol."

Japan paused for a moment as he listened to the woman describe the people she came with. He narrowed his eyes slightly and then shook his head. It's not like she was very descriptive when she came to describing people. "Ah, no, sorry. I only came with my friends and we didn't know anyone else was in here. My apologies." He replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Oh well, better go and find them." She paused for a moment. "Oh, almost forgot my manners, I'm Laura, nice to meet you." She said, hoping that she hadn't offended him in anyway.

He bowed his head slightly and introduced himself. "Konichiwa, I am Japan. It is nice to meet you." He looked back up and meets Laura's eyes. "Now," he said bluntly, "let's go and find our friends."

**Wow, I haven't updated in so long! XD Sorry about that, but I had no access to a computer and had to use my iPod over the holidays plus my exams are currently biting me in the butt. **

**I'll try and update as soon as I can, plus I have a new England centric fic coming up, so you can look forward to that**

**-Avengewholocked**


End file.
